Nowhere Boys (TV series)
:Nowhere Boys '' Nowhere Boys is a teen-orientated television show created by Tony Ayers about 4 boys, named Felix, Sam, Jake, and Andy, that disappeared during an excursion. The first episode was first aired on ABC3 on November 7, 2013, and soon went on to be an award-winning program. Because of this, it had been renewed for a second season and started airing the second series on November 23, 2014. After an even better result from critics, a third season was produced,http://if.com.au/2015/06/14/article/Banff-festival-prizes-for-Oz-series/RQFVZHXTPJ.html along with a film titled Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows. With 42 episodes from four seasons, a film, a video game and a novelisation, the Nowhere Boys universe continues to expand greatly. Synopsis Season 1 Four extremely different but unique teenage boys, along with the rest of their grade, were sent to Bremin National Park on an excursion. However, after losing their map, getting lost, falling down a cliff, being chased by a twister, and sleeping an unpleasant rainy night under a tree, Felix, Jake, Andy and Sam manage to survive. They expect a hero status, but are very surprised when they are treated as intruders. The Bremin the 4 boys return to is identical to theirs, except that it seems like they were never born, and so the world has reconfigured itself. Andy tries to prove there is a scientific explanation for all this, but saves Felix's girlfriend's life, Felix's brother is no longer disabled and believes something magical is going on, Sam has been replaced with a clone called Sammy and they form a severe rivalry, and Jake's parents now are successful in their jobs, and are leading much different lives in his absence. When Felix comes into possession of an elemental talisman through the local magic shop owner Phoebe, they use it to ward off a restoring demon that is trying to kill them. However, as the demon grows more powerful, it gains the power to possess both humans and animals. The boys are forced to work together to protect themselves against the demon. Many strange events happen to them, including get caught by police and having to go through the excursion again, only for their hopes of getting home to fade away. Andy later finds out that Felix is the reason they are in the parallel universe. Felix discovers that his brother Oscar is the fifth element; the missing ingredient needed to bring the boys home. At the end of series one, they fight off a furious tornado (the spirit of Phoebe's sister Alice who is the demon) by saying Felix's unmaking spell together, which takes the boys back to their world. But things aren’t over just yet...... Season 2 ''The Book of Shadows Two Moons Rising Battle For Negative Space Cast Main cast *'Dougie Baldwin' as 'Felix Ferne' *'Joel Lok' as 'Andrew "Andy" Lau' *'Rahart Adams' as 'Sam Conte' *'Matt Testro' as 'Jake Riles' *'Sean Rees-Wemyss' as 'Oscar Ferne' *'Kamil Ellis' as 'Luke Hamill' *'Joe Klocek' as 'Heath Buckland' *'Jordie Race-Coldrey' as 'Jesse Banda' *'Luca Sardelis' as 'Nicco Pandelis *William McKenna' as 'Ben Ripley' Supporting cast *'Darci McDonald' as 'Ellen O'Donnell' *'Tamala Shelton' as 'Mia' *'Michala Banas''' as Phoebe Hartley *'Victoria Thaine' as Alice Hartley *'Jim Russell' as Roland Murphy Recurring cast *'Nicholas Coghlan' as Brian Bates *'Michelle Gerster' as Viv Lau *'Cecilia Tan' as Lily "Nai-Nai" Lau *'Zelman Cressey Gladwin' as Dylan *'Logan Phillips' as Trent Long *'Damien Richardson' as Gary Riles *'Libby Tanner' as Sarah Riles/Bates *'Simon Mallory' as Roberts *'Phoebe Roberts' as Saskia Bloom *'Sam Sharwood' as Mike Parker *'Heidi Arena' as Cathy Ferne *'Pearl Tam' as Nicole Lau *'Daniel Di Giovanni' as Vince Conte *'Jesse Williams' as Sammy Conte *'Nicole Nabout' as Dee Conte *'Anthony Brandon Wong' as Michael Lau *'Lester Ellis' Jr as Pete Conte *'Ben Anderson' as Ken Ferne *'Pieter Wyatt' as Lachlan *'Aidee Walker' as Michelle Keats *'Peter Stefanou' as Tom Conte *'Ben Keller' as Bear Reception Nowhere Boys received generally positive reviews. It has won an extreme amount of awards, including the Logie Awards under the Most Outstanding Children's Program twice, once in 2014 and again in 2015. Awards References External links *